


Demon of My Nightmares

by QueenOfPlotTwists



Series: 31 Day Yu-Gi-October Halloween Challenge [20]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Addams Family References, Atem is a witch who loves plants, Dark Romance, Halloween Challenge, Inspired by Addams Family, Lots of darkly romantic scenes, Monster Family - Freeform, Monsters, October Prompt Challenge, Other characters and relationships mentioned, Puzzleshipping, Yugi has a demon tail, supernatural family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPlotTwists/pseuds/QueenOfPlotTwists
Summary: Yugi Sennen has everything a handsome devil-tailed imp could possibly want, a hideous haunted house that adored him, an adoringly insane and wonderfully weird family, and most of all, the demoness of his nightmares and the master his heart, his beloved husband, Yami whom he absolutely adores--and yet he cannot help but feel something is missing.His adoring husband suspects he knows what.31 Days of Yu-Gi-October Halloween Prompt ChallengePrompt 11: Obsession
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: 31 Day Yu-Gi-October Halloween Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947991
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Demon of My Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to 31 Nights of Halloween on Freeform I've been binging the Addams Family and the Addams Family Values which led to the idea of Yugi and Yami as Gomez and Mortica respectively and the rest of the cast as their crazy extended family living in a haunted live gothic mansion and a garden of carnivorous plants.   
> I've always adored Gomez and Mortica's romantic relationship, and I've always loved the idea of a "monster" family that enjoyed weird stuff though I could never come up with any plot beyond the idea.
> 
> Nonetheless, I thought of pouring all my darkly romantic obsessions into this fic to describe how Yami and Yugi are quite literally obsessed with each other ;)
> 
> 31 Days of Yu-Gi-October Halloween Prompt Challenge  
> Prompt 11: Obsession

Demon of My Nightmares

Yugi Sennen watched his beloved sleep with a dreamy lovetorn sigh. His elbows sank into their mattress as his chin melted into his palms. His beloved always looked so beautiful as he slept: Frosted skin and rose red lips and the utter death-like stillness of a sleeping Snow White, even as his pale, slim chest rose and fell with the rhythm of his breathing. His breathtaking rose red eyes remain close, thick inky lashes feathered at the base and Yugi marveled at their thickness, lustrous as little raven feathers.The dark crimson, gold and midnight flame of his hair fanned all about him like a shimmering smile. He slept like a corpse with his arms level with his sides, the rest of his slender, subtle body hidden beneath the thickness of quilts and the pale white arms draped in the long bell-like lace of his black nightdress. The darkness of his clothes and hair and lashes only served to highlight the deathly paleness of his elegant sharp features and the contours of his handsomely beautiful face. 

Like a ghost. Like a shadow. Like the very darkness that was his name.

“Yami,” he whispered the name as though it were a sacred prayer, the counterspell to a curse that held him trapped, the enchantment that would ensnare him, mind, body and soul.

“Look at him, Kuriboh,” he told the furry creature perched atop his shoulder who was their household pet and servant. Big purple and yellow eyes darting between the Maser and his Mistress. 

“So beautiful, so mesmerizing, my darling is.” Yugi breathed out the words in a rough whisper like a drowning man desperate for air, like a starving man desperate for food. Hunger and passion roughened his voice and his violet eyes became wild with each declaration. “I would  _ die _ for him.  _ Kill  _ for him. Offer up the essence of my very soul on the altar of his worship! And I would do so vigorously!”

The black silk shirt and black and gold pinstripe coat he worse suddenly felt to too hot, the bat-wing bow tie at his throat felt too tight, his long black tail twitched about wildly and the spade darted eager to something, anything to stab and by all the Gods his very  _ skin _ felt too tight, from just a single gaze from this magnificently amourous creature that was his wife, his partner, hie soulmate. His and no one else’s. “Either way, what bliss.”

Suddenly those rose red lips curled into a smile and with a slow, single stirring, those beautiful rose red eyes opened. Their ghostly glow set Yugi’s blood on fire and it was all he could do not to melt into a puddle on the floor--quite literally, as already he felt himself slip and stirr.

Turning to the side, and finding him there, Yami only smiled, and slowly, like a shadow rose from their bed, but only enough to prompt himself upon the pillows. “ _ Habibi _ .” he whispered the words, soft as a kiss. The rich, deep baritone of his voice was so low and relaxed as thunder just before a monstrous storm, and oh it was taking all of Yugi’s will not to collapse right then and there, his treacherous heart ready to burst and abandon him.

“My darling,” Yugi purred those words, his demon tail curling in delight. “You know what it does to me when you speak in a foreign tongue.”

“Oh, I do,” Yami’s crimson eyes flashed with girlish mischief. His smile was a wicked little thing that curled at the corners, oh yes, he knew  _ exactly _ what his voice when his tongue curled into the syllables of other lands far across the seas did to his husband. “That is why I must do it.”

Yugi collapsed onto the bed all breath escaping him in a single, dreamy draw out sigh. “Caramia.” He chanted like a sacred hymn.

Giving the lovers their privacy, Kuriboh floated down from Yugi’s shoulder, tiny little squees and koos promising to return with breakfast and tea. If the two lovers heard him, so lost they were in each other’s eyes he did not know, but the fuzzy impling was used to the morning routine.

Once alone, Yami slithered towards his husband, smoother and graceful as a shadow. “Yugi,” his lips pulled into a small frown, his expression firm as he rose. “Last night you were...unhinged, wild, like some howling possessed demon.” He shivered as he spoke the words.

As if possessed by the very impish spirit his husband suspected, the man crawled up the bed, stepped to him, his violet eyes bright and wild and dangerous., his tail thrashing. “You frightened me…” Yami confessed as Yugi climbed over him, and stroked Yugi’s cheek with his long blood red claws, and whispered in command. “Do it again.”

He did not need to be told twice.

X X X

When next he found his lover he was in the conservatory tending to his menagerie of carnivorous plants and poisonous flowers, pruning the wild tangle of his roses bushes of their troublesome buds so that their beautiful thorns glimmered sharply like teeth. The full faces of bellodonna grinned and the toothy-pod mouths of the venus flytraps opened with delightful expectation as he dropped tiny bits of meat into their mouths. 

He stroked the spiny octopus like arms of aloe and it purred under his attention. The snapdragons bristled with jealousy but he sedated their grief with a few drops of the extra sparkly water they loved. Climbing vines of trumpet creeper and wisteria slithered across the windows and walls, stroking his feet and playing with his hair, and he smiled under their affection. Yami’s treasured garden assistant,Kattiwumpus Tomatdus, more commonly known as K.T. bounced about spreading mulch upon the colorful fungus garden dominating the rotted wood of the walls and flirted with Cleopatra, Yami’s prized Venus Fly Trap. A living tomato of enormous size it sported demonic yellow eyes, a wide gaping maw of sharp teeth and a dramatically long, flexible tongue. Yami rewarded him for his help with a chocolate cake.

Yugi watched his beloved tend his garden from the corner where he was currently defeating Kuriboh in a spirited game of chess without trying. His tail moved his queen into position declaring checkmate. Kuriboh deflated and flopped forward, then rewarded itself with another cup of tea. 

Yami noticed his expression but found it lacked the spirit it usually did. “Mon cher, what troubles you so?” he asked, deeply concerned by the lack of enthusiasm in Yugi’s sigh. 

“Oh caramia,” he sighed flamboyantly and fell back with a dramatic swoon. Yami’s wisteria and ivy rose to catch him. “You will hate me.”

“I could never,” Yami assured him, scandalized by the very thought. He set down his gardening tools and swooped to his side, the tentacles of his long black hobble dress, curling about in shadowy tendrils as he moved. “Now what ails you, my destructive little devil?”

Yugi groaned, stood, and flamboyantly stomped about the room. “I just feel as though something is missing--like a limb or a piece of me has been cut away from me, from us, and I have not the faintest idea what.” He collapsed against the window where the woody vines spiderwebbed across the glass. “We have his hideous, horrible haunted house?” The creaky floors and rotted walls groaned in agreement. “We have our insane, insidious family who will be coming for the seance tonight?” They both grinned at the thought of their empty halls being filled with their psychotic cousins and crazy aunts and their pets, their grandfather the alchemist and their grandmother the witch and Yami’s garden. 

“I have my birds and my books…”

“A whole library of living stories my love and a whole garden of your best exotic creatures.”

“And most of all, I have you,” Yugi turned to him with wide and adoring eyes, his fingers laced with Yami’s and he kissed each one of his fingers. 

“Oui,” Yami agreed knowing the foreign tongue with drive Yugi made.

Yugi deflated with grief. “Then what is it, my darling. What is this emptiness that feasts at the contours of my soul like some avarcis bloated leech?”

“My love, do not torture yourself,” Yami smiled, stroking his cheek and adoring the way the gremlin melted at his touch. Then he whispered, slow, seductive and sweet. “That is my job.”

Yugi half growled, half chuckled and just like that all his worries and terrors melted away. “Astor,” he scolded playfully, leaning closer towards. “Don’t tease. You know what it does to me.”

Yami’s eyes glittered. “As I know,” he whispered and punctured each world. “All. Too. Well.”

Their lips were a breath apart when Cousin Marik barged into the room, hatchet over his shoulder announcing “Lunch is going to be a little late.”

Yugi bristled but Yami soothed his rage by stroking his hair. “Fetch us some more tea darling,” 

Yugi purred at the command and agreed.

Once he was outside the room, Marik turned to his cousin in law and grinned. “Have you told him yet?”

Yami sighed and pulled up the knitting he’d started the previous day, and held it up for his own inspection. “Not yet.” 

X X X

The party was in full swing: a lively undead celebration of family and friends and neighbors who spun about it in wild tribal dances before migrating to the surrounding graveyard for a spirited game of Wake the Dead. Their tiny little spirtling of a niece, Mana beat them all, her parents, Mahad and Ishizu not far behind her. Their mothers stayed behind, doubtless conspiring while Yami’s father spoke with Grandpa, and Grandma was explaining the lives of all their deceased relatives with their aunts, and Marik dragged out a huge pot of desserts and started placing them on top of the graves. Bakura sat on top of one of the tombstones next to Ryou who was having a lively conversation with the local ghosts and Bakura surveyed it all with a serial killer glee. 

Yugi and Atem stood in the foyer, a gaping maw of their otherwise monstrous house, who moaned and whined as though it too, felt that something was absent. The couple watched their family with a mixture of utter delight and an all consuming emptiness.

Yugi sighed as he leaned against this beloved. “Oh demoness, can it get any better than this?”

Yami chuckled. “Perhaps.”

Yugi did not expect that remark and spun to him, for the first time, he noticed what Yami had been knitting in his spare time. With a knowing grin he held it up revealing an adorable purple and green striped onesie with a third leg for a demon tail. 

His heart all but burst. “Mi amour, is it true? Tell me it is true!”

“Oui, it is.” Yami assured with all the power of a promise. “We are complete.”

Yugi caught his lips in a passionate, loving kiss, his tail wrapping around Yamis waist, as he melted into Yugi’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Yugi's demon tail was actually a last minute addition when I remembered how Mortica's knitted onsie had three legs and given I had been comparing Yugi to an imp or a gremlin the entire story I thought it fit :)  
> So yes, Yugi is an demonic little imp with a devil tail and Yami is a witch who dress hems turn into shadows. 
> 
> This was very fun to write and I definitely want to pursue the idea of Yami and Yugi in this way with their crazy family--course I have no plot XD another extremely fun Halloween idea for the back burner. XD any ideas or thoughts are more than welcome!


End file.
